The Demon's Bride
by desolatedlady
Summary: Maylene grew up from a child assassin who lacked emotions and remorse to the bride of a demon that fell in love with her. Her past starting as five year old assassin and growing up will catch up with her whether she wants it or not. A Brother Grimm Fairy Tail.


The underlying presupposition was a length of faithfulness assisting both the mind and heart to divert from such a event to be tested, and to result in a conclusion unsatisfying to the victim of the deserter. There was an invisible carving within the esteemed man's heart, and as the seconds rolled by gave no ease to him. For the betrayer was one with the other golden ring, engraved with personal thought and emotion; metaphorically heart and soul that breathed life into the romantics in fairy tales.

Naivety was on his part as the signs were obviously in the sight for all to see, even more of a fool to take turn in the direction opposite from the truth, less to make the truth anymore real than it had actually been. To give one's full undying love was an exaggeration, but optimism underneath the burning fury allowed such desires to feel as if a possibility to be achieved. So, as those in the heat of the moment with restraints would often do, shattered items of frailness placed on the mahogany desk by one, though could be define as additional half, sweep.

"How dare you," a low growl erupted from his chest, supporting some of his weight with the same hand that cleared his desk to lay pressure against the edge of it as well. His face darkened to a shade of red, but words were honestly lost to him at this point. Was there anything he could say that was not partially his fault? Could he fully blame her for doing something when his part of her unfaithfulness was defined by the choice of ignorance?

The woman was, on the other hand, not so much the same mental thinking as him. If so, it would have been well hidden underneath the expression of calm, acting as if nothing in particular had caught her interest enough for a reaction. Yet, it was only temporarily as motion caved in her eyes to glance away. The reasons of her actions were her own, and despite the apology that she provided, showed very little of extreme sincerity as it was placed upon him as straightforward one could receive.

"No, no you are not. Otherwise, if you were truly sorry you…you would have not have slept with another man. A rival at that too," mockery in his pride, his feelings, his effort placed to allow her to open up to him. A brief turn to the window as he spoke, but once seeing the reflection of nothing but the fog to increase his defining image laid as much strength as he could from his fist to the glass. It was not enough to break it, but enough to hurt with notice; however, he kept his silence.

"It's true. I did it out of the love for him, and would not hesitate to do it again," words of intentional fuel did not give rise of the fire she wanted him to react with. A part of it was true, as she did do it out of love for another, one being despised by the other she married, but the idea of possibility allowing her own self to commit the same treason was debatable. It was uncomfortable to have committed the act, but what caused the source of hesitation to repeating it was that the outcome of desire was less than favorable. Had it been any other there may have been a stronger chance, but since he lacked awareness of it, decided to spare him the anguish by playing as if she would still.

Her eyes flickered back to him with patience and nausea. A sinful woman she was, and ungrateful, but made this decision with full knowing of the consequences; all possible consequences. She watched him turn to look at her, placing the palms of his hands, one which was slightly bleeding, on top of the desk to lean forward to stare her down.

"You are selfish, I gave you everything, even my heart, despite being a arraigned marriage. Why even bear us twin sons if you are going to whore yourself out to another." She could easily go into a long-winded explanation of why she did so, and why with a man that she despised as well. She was aware of what he truly wanted He wanted an excuse. He wanted something to rationalize with, to pretend that his heart was not put to waste. He would have easily allowed her to lie if she wanted to. He was so willing to accept her with arms wide open provided that she could give reason to her deceit. Though the reason was more preferable if it would suit him. A reason could simply not be that she just felt doing such a thing or that she was unsatisfied by her marriage partner. No, he wanted something to find relief to. He could even care less of how badly she made the lie.

He would turn a blind eye to her lie as he did when he could have notice of the signs to prevent this. It was his fault and recognizing how badly it pained him was searching to patch it up by rekindling their one sided romance. It was nothing on his part that made her do such a thing, but the wooing had been done much before she was assigned to him. Yet, she did not want to give him that relief. She wanted to be cast out. It was simply too much to bear her mind down on. The shame was with her, as she accepted, and should be sent away with the shame.

He was not the type to allow that to happen. She knew that, so she tried to snuff the passion; even with the attempts described to be weak. Most of it was a half-heart attempt in the first place. "I felt bad and decided that that you would need an heir." She could keep digging, but that required effort.

"Without a mother," he scoffed disgustedly. A roll of his eyes as her words seemed so nonchalant. He knew what her attempt was, and she knew that he was aware. The conversation did not divert from getting underneath their attempts at persuasion. The whole ordeal was simple in their minds. For her, it was easy to be cast out of the house and forgotten; adopt a new mother if needed. For him, for her to apologize and pretend at least that nothing ever happened; maybe start over. Neither party was willing to bend to the other.

"They will have a mother. I just won't be there to take care of them," the children could understand that their mother was a lying wrench. If he chose to spare them form the truth then she would have no problems with that either. She was trying to take responsibility for her actions by accepting a punishment suitable for both of them. He was just too persistent.

"I… I will not allow it. It is for your own good that I have you locked up in your room. Guards…Guards," he yelled again, yet still no response. She turned her head towards the door, but knew that it was no use. They would not come even on his orders. She knew for a while that he would find out sooner or later. She was very cautious about how he would react if he discovered her little secret. A sigh escaped from her lips as she stood up from the chair, placing her hand on the top and moving to the side of it.

"I expected you say that, so I slipped sleeping medicine in their meals at one point. I am leaving at this very moment. I will leave everything that I once own and what you purchased for me here with you." She watched his eyebrow burrow in determination and relaxation. He was still not going to give up, but she did sense him at least giving in.

"No…I will never let you go. I will search for you till the end of days. You took my heart and I plan to take it back whatever the cost," even if it meant killing her. His words were spoken with as much firmness he could muster to her, watching her while he spoke as she continued to the door in a calm pace. The guards were definitely not stopping her any time soon. It didn't mean he would have to give up.

There was no one in the hallway, but she had not broken into a run until a few more feet beyond the doors she had left. Her feet would carry her as far as she could go. Thoughts rushed in her mind as fast as her legs, thinking, ' _it wouldn't matter for the man I loved and slept with left me without thought to bear his child.'_

She wasn't entirely sure if she was disgusted with herself or the man she believed she had fully loved. No doubt did her heart thumped against her chain from both pain and breathlessness he put her through, but the situation was confusing. The moment she had left the grounds of her husband mansion, she had halted to a stop in front of two men. Dressed in dark suits and with umbrellas to hide their faces, but the carriage that stood behind them was not so much.

"Hello. You must be Ms. Abigail," the first man replied, tipping his hat a bit to her. The action was thought to get a chance to see his face, but the motion of his head to face the ground before placing his hat back ruined all chances of it. She doubted that her husband, Adrian, could call them to stop her so quickly

"How do you know my name," she calmly replied. How they knew of her and where she was lived was something that she took caution with. She had little time to deal with strangers, as she was a bit preoccupied with another problem at the moment. Worrying about them was a later task, if she could get away.

"We know pretty much everyone. I assume you are trying to get away from your husband, right," the second man asked. The statement was surprising. Indeed she believe that Adrian would have found out about her shameful secret, but these two knowing when she had no reason to allow anyone else to know of this was more than worrisome. She had made an attempt to keep her personal affairs discrete and these two gentlemen were not making her any less nervous.

"What if I am," she crossed her arms, annoyed as well. Why was it their business to know that she had slept with another? It could have been her other lover, but it made no sense as far as she could find reason in. It was also embarrassing as two strangers knowing what she had done was not something to ignore.

"We can offer you assistance, only if you comply," the second man continued. They were pleasant in their tones, as if they knew she would cave in to their demands. She was tempted to ask more questions, but had little time to spend on them. She had not even left the grounds of the mansion yet.

"I have nothing to offer you two strange gentlemen," another thing that made no sense. It was tempting, though suspicious. Surely they expected her to leave or be cast out with nothing but the clothes on her back? They didn't seem to mind by the unchanging tone to their words.

"We can think of something if it comes down to that" the first man held out his hand toward the direction of the cart. They both waited for an answer, but instead of an answer she had quickly made her way to the carriage. She could care less of what they want. It seemed that they knew of her dilemma and should hopefully know what she could give and could not give.

"Good choice madam," the second one stated, turning and embarking the carriage to take off. It disappeared into the mist.

After five years of when her daughter was born, assigned to the name of Maylene, became a reliable assassin. Their attempts were to create the perfect assassin, so in exchange of escape from being chased after gave her daughter to the organization. The child was allowed to live with her mother far from civilization, but provided that her missions were not interfered with.


End file.
